<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>髮香 by Wett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985089">髮香</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wett/pseuds/Wett'>Wett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wett/pseuds/Wett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※含西幽玹歌內容。</p><p>CP：殤不患X浪巫謠</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>殤浪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>髮香</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>樂師通常都走在下風處，低著頭，像是前方的白披風過於耀眼、那身鑲銀的黑袍過於尊貴似的；就算他們講了再多次請他抬頭挺胸的走路，不經意回過頭時還是看到他微微低著頭、抱著那把聒噪的琴，不近不遠的跟著他們。<br/>當樂師偶爾在上風處時，總是能隨著風向聞到一股若有似無的香味，在某次趁著對方靠在他肩上假寐時，浪人小心的嗅了樂師身上的味道，發現那股香味是從那看起來狂放，實際上光滑柔順的髮上傳來，那像極了夕陽般的髮色帶著一股高貴又極具侵略性的味道。<br/>雖然好聞，但浪人不喜歡這股味道，這股味道總讓他想起那高築的宮闈和殘暴的皇女以及眉頭深鎖的黃鶯。</p><p>幾次下來浪巫謠也察覺對方有意無意的在嗅自己頭髮了，在殤不患支支吾吾的說明下，他才從袖子裡掏出一個精緻的銀盒，那是嘲風特地幫他準備用來梳理髮絲的高級油膏，殤不患這才恍然大悟為什麼跟著他們一路餐風露宿，他的髮辮卻還能一直維持著豔麗柔順的狀態。<br/>「若你不喜歡，不用就是了。」浪巫謠動作極快，抬手就要將銀盒扔進河中，殤不患趕緊攔住他。<br/>「不不，這東西得多貴啊！你就把他用完吧……」<br/>「巫謠的頭髮那麼長，要是不好好保養的話一下就會糾結在一塊兒了，雖然是皇宮裡帶出來的東西，不過還能用就把它用完吧。」<br/>睦天命也在一旁幫腔，浪巫謠這才把手放了下來，慢慢的將銀盒收回了袖中。<br/>「不過換衣服……可以這麼說吧？的時候居然沒有把這小盒子也換掉啊？」殤不患忘不掉那簡直和魔法沒兩樣的換衣瞬間，從純白的清麗裝束一下成了如焰般華耀的衣袍，那場景要說有多衝擊就有多衝擊。<br/>「哎呀，那就是祕密啦，難不成殤不患你想看阿浪換衣服的裸體瞬間嗎？」聆牙的揶揄讓浪巫謠和睦天命兩人都看向殤不患。<br/>他睜圓眼，張嘴了半天，好半晌才叫出：「才沒有——！」</p><p>殤不患曾試探性的問過浪巫謠是否後悔跟了他們一道同行，樂師畢竟過慣了被人照顧的生活，就算在酒館時，老闆為了這賺錢工具能保持在最好的狀態，甚至在富起來後還雇了專人來打理他的外表和健康；皇宮中就更不用說了，誰都知道他是嘲風最寶貴的黃鶯、最珍貴的籠中鳥，用的、吃的都是上好的進貢品，若非他向來都對這些身外之物不太在乎，不然就算要天上的星星，嘲風都會給他弄來。<br/>浪巫謠輕彈了一下聆牙說道：「除惡這條路，只有前行，沒有回頭。」<br/>「說的好啊阿浪！你們才是，該不會已經不想和阿浪一起同行了吧？」<br/>「沒有這種事！」殤不患大聲的說道「浪是可靠的夥伴，又願意一起進行這趟危險的旅行，他都不後悔了，我們怎麼會後悔！」<br/>浪巫謠低下頭，輕輕的撩了弦，聆牙又咯咯的怪笑了起來。<br/>「就算他是個連糖和鹽都分不清楚的傢伙嗎？」<br/>「呃！」<br/>聆牙的話讓他們同時想到曾在野營時讓浪巫謠做過一次飯，那頓飯的味道和外表都是堪稱毀滅級的作品，從此之後他們再也不讓他做飯。<br/>還有買東西不拿找錢、不懂商品價值、分不清青菜種類……等等，各種事情，讓殤不患和睦天命為了教導他這些「生活常識」著實費了不少力氣。<br/>「巫謠學得很快，我覺得沒什麼大礙，有一點小缺點也很可愛不是嗎？」睦天命笑著用手肘推推殤不患，對方也只能搔搔下巴露出苦笑。<br/>這番話讓浪巫謠的頭更低了，甚至還別了過去。<br/>「唉呦又害羞啦，真是個——呀啊啊啊啊啊！」<br/>聆牙的詭笑聲又湮滅在被快速刷弦後的一連串慘叫和另外兩人的笑聲中。</p><p> </p><p>看著眼前雖然顏色鮮艷，卻開始毛躁起來的三條髮辮以及摸著那已經有些開始分岔的髮尾，殤不患嘆了口氣。<br/>——改日有閒錢時還是給巫謠買點油膏吧，這麼漂亮的頭髮沒打理多可惜……<br/>「怎麼了，殤？」被抱在懷中的人挪動了下肩膀，抬起頭看著對方。<br/>「啊，沒什麼……抱歉吵醒你了。」殤不患搓搓對方有些消瘦的肩膀，又將毯子往上拉了點。<br/>在寒冷的雨天野營已經夠嗆了，偏偏他們只帶了一條毯子，浪巫謠剛到東離時還是秋天，因此光靠身上衣物還夠在外過夜，但碰上今日這種忽然變冷又下雨的日子可說是毫無準備。<br/>雖然一開始還嘴硬沒問題，但殤不患看到對方不斷搓手，連金屬指套都拿下來了，就知道他有多冷，因此殤不患一邊說著自己一個人會冷，一邊打開毯子，邀請他來分享體溫，聆牙也幫腔說要是指尖凍壞了，以後不能彈琴可就糟了之類的話，才讓浪巫謠僵硬的的移動到殤不患的身邊。<br/>兩人靠在一起的確是溫暖多了，潺潺雨聲混合著殤不患沉穩的心跳聲，浪巫謠頭越來越低、呼吸頻率也越來越慢，終於還是靠在殤不患的肩上睡著了。<br/>殤不患原本準備的毯子就是一個人用的，兩人靠在一起使得毯子有點不夠蓋，因此他調整了半天位置，最後還是先把聆牙從浪巫謠的手中拿開、把會戳到人的頭冠拿下，儘量動作小一點，將他抱在了自己的懷中再重新調整，這才勉強讓兩人都能蓋到毯子。<br/>「才剛入夜，繼續睡吧。」<br/>「守夜……」<br/>「別擔心，你這幾天都沒好好睡上一覺吧？我守著呢。」殤不患拍拍浪巫謠的背，感覺到對方原本垂在他身側的雙手猶豫了一下後，輕輕的環抱住他。<br/>「……好冷。」<br/>「是啊，真的很冷。」<br/>看著對方再度垂下纖長的眼睫，蓋住那對疲憊的湖水綠哞子後，殤不患又嗅了嗅對方頭髮上的味道。<br/>如夕陽般豔麗的髮上已不再有那股高貴的香味，有的只是一股淡淡的草木潮濕味，就像他們兩個現在借宿的廢棄破廟一樣。</p><p>——但，我喜歡這股味道。</p><p>殤不患這麼想。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>